Here With Me
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Continuação da fic 'Walk Away'. Será que Ikki e Shaka resolvem sua situação? resumo totalmente nada a ver. Reviews, por favor! Alerta: yaoi


**Disclaimer:** mais uma vez, os Cavaleiros não são meus, ok?

**Aviso:** yaoi e nada de lemon dessa vez, sorry!

**Aviso 2:** eu sei que o casal Shun/Afrodite é nada a ver, mas tinha que usar alguém pra fazer par com o coitado (do Shun, claro!) e pra exemplificar uma coisa na história. Ah, quando vocês lerem vocês vão entender...

**Aviso 3:** a história do _"Desculpa"_ deixado pelo Shaka na lótus , em Walk Away, está explicada aqui, pra quem estava curioso!

**Aviso 4: **a música é "Here with me", da Dido. Quem tiver a oportunidade, ouça, porque é simplesmente perfeita e coube direitinho nessa situação! (_já perceberam que eu AMO songfic, né?)_

**Aviso 5: **super obrigada a quem deixou reviews lá na Walk Away. Vocês me impulsionaram a escrever essa continuação!

**Aviso 6:** Reviews, né? Quero MUITO saber o que vocês acharam da continuação!

* * *

Duas semanas. Esse era o tempo que havia transcorrido desde que o cavaleiro de Virgem havia sumido do Santuário. Saori, preocupada, tentou encontrá-lo, Mu chamou-o por telepatia, Miro ofereceu-se para viajar para qualquer lugar que pudesse dar uma pista de onde ele poderia estar, mas ninguém conseguia encontrá-lo. Na casa de Shaka, um cavaleiro solitário limpava o quarto, tomando o cuidado para deixar tudo da mesma maneira que estava quando o dono da mesma foi embora. Melhor, saiu. Quando o dono da casa saiu. Ele não gostava da expressão _"ir embora_".

Foi a voz infantil de Shun, que tirou Ikki do estado em que se encontrava. Ele estava sentado na cama, olhando para fotos de Shaka com os outros cavaleiros. Em seus olhos podia-se ver, na superfície, uma certa alegria, mas quem o conhecia bem, e o irmão o fazia, sabia que ele não estava bem.

"Meu irmão. Já fazem duas semanas. Não quer treinar um pouco? Aioria disse que vamos começar uma nova série de treinamento. Sem uso do cosmo. Vai ser bárbaro."

"Não, Shun, vá você. Estarei ocupado nesse período de tempo. Você conhece o Shaka, se as coisas não estiverem no lugar, da maneira exata, ele vai ter um ataque."

"Mas Ikki...o Shaka...ele...a gente nem sabe aonde ele está!", Shun disse, com medo da reação no irmão.

Nos tempos "áureos" aquilo irritaria Ikki, desencadearia uma sucessão de gritos, golpes raivosos e palavras hostis a quem proferira aquelas palavras. Mas naquele momento, aconteceu o contrário. O cavaleiro de Fênix escorregou da cama, com as mãos sobre os olhos. Soluçava como um bebê e coube a Shun consolar o irmão, acariciando de leve os cabelos azuis, que perdiam sua vivacidade a cada dia que passava.

"Ele foi embora. Por que? Por que, Shun? Será que eu sou tão desprezível que ele não podia ficar comigo? Eu disse que o amava, eu o amo, mais que tudo nessa vida. E ele me deixou...foi sabe-se lá para onde...por que? Por que ele não podia ficar comigo? Por que tudo o que eu amo me deixa?"

Shun abraçou o irmão com mais força. Sabia exatamente o que era aquele sentimento. Vivera com aquilo durante meses, até que renascera, tal como a Fênix de seu irmão. A perda de Hyoga para seu mestre Kamus ainda doía quando ele pensava. Mas da mesma maneira que aquele pensamento aparecia, ele sumia ao lembrar-se das feições femininas, do cheiro de rosa fresca, que Afrodite exalava. Tudo era esquecido, até mesmo a força de seu sentimento por Hyoga, que se ele pensasse a fundo, ainda existia.

"Não fique assim...meu irmão, Shaka vai voltar, você vai ver. Vocês poderão conversar e se entender, o que acontec..."

"Você não entende, Shun? Não estou preocupado com a volta dele, eu sei que ele vai voltar..."

"Mas então..."

"É isso.", Ikki mostou a Shun a flor de lótus, feita de papel, que continha a última mensagem de Shaka. O pedido de desculpas intrigou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

"Não entendi.. Por que desculpe?"

Ikki suspirou fundo e enxugou os olhos.

"Da primeira vez que dormimos juntos, ele me pediu uma coisa. A resposta que eu dei, naquele momento foi 'Desculpe'. E ele sempre, sempre, sempre voltava pra mim, Zeus, ele ficou do meu lado quando todos me abandonaram. E só me pedia uma coisa. A única coisa que eu não podia dar. Porque se eu o fizesse, seria dele para sempre...", Ikki sorriu, amargamente. "Mal sabia eu que já pertencia à ele. Que nada nem ninguém poderia me tirar do caminho dele..."

"Mas...Ikki...se você não quiser responder, não precisa...mas o que ele te pediu?"

"Meu coração, Shun. Ele queria que eu fosse dele para sempre. E quando eu quis o mesmo, quando cheguei a conclusão mais óbvia da minha vida patética, ele me respondeu a mesma coisa."

"Você tem razão, Ikki. Era exatamente isso e você não podia abrir mão, não é mesmo?"

A voz fria que veio da porta da sala de Virgem assustou os dois cavaleiros que conversavam no quarto. Ikki levantou-se mais rápido e correu em sua direção. A visão que tinha só poderia ser uma alucinação e pensou por um momento se não havia utilizado seu golpe mais poderoso contra si mesmo, por engano.

Shaka de Virgem estava parado à porta de sua própria casa, vestido de calça jeans e uma bata branca, segurando uma sacola nos ombros. Sua pele, naturalmente alva, estava um tanto quanto avermelhada, talvez por exposição ao sol de algum lugar. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos e os olhos, surpreendentemente, abertos. Ikki pensou que o cavaleiro pelo menos apresentaria algum traço de tristeza, depressão ou algo parecido. Mas não. Shaka continuava impassível, como se tivesse saído de sua casa para conversar com Mu, como sempre fazia ou receber alguma mensagem de Atena. Aquilo o assustou. _"Será que fui esquecido tão facilmente, meu Zeus? Acho que não suportaria..."  
_  
Shaka parecia ler cada pensamento do cavaleiro. Encurtou a distância entre os dois e, sem sorrir, deslizou um dos dedos pelo rosto de Ikki, num gesto familiar ao cavaleiro de bronze. Sentiu que o corpo do outro parecia inflamar-se, como se a própria Fênix estivesse renascendo. Desviou sua atenção para Shun, que ainda permanecia no quarto, olhando a cena, abobado.

"Andrômeda, poderia nos dar licença? E por favor, avisar aos outros cavaleiros que não precisam ficar preocupados pois já cheguei. Aliás, acho que isso não será necessário. Já havia comunicado a Mu que estaria de volta hoje.", enquanto dizia isso, sentiu o ar ficar tenso. Ikki segurou a respiração e somente quando Shaka o olhou novamente é que ele voltou a respirar.

"É...bom...erm...claro. Estou indo!", Shun disse, correndo pela casa e subindo as escadas, indo direto para a casa de Peixes, isso sim.

Enquanto Shun sumia de vista, Shaka virou-se para Ikki e aproximou-se. Tinha a mesma expressão tranqüila que amedrontava todos os amigos, inimigos e afins. Os passos pareceram ser uma eternidade e quando novamente os dedos de Shaka tocaram a pele de Ikki, ele não tirubeou: puxou o loiro para mais perto e abraçou-o. Queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo, acordar com o cavaleiro ao seu lado, poder sentir o cheiro suave que ele exalava, ser protegido por ele sempre que precisasse, lutar ao lado dele quando todos perdessem a esperança. Seu coração partiu-se em milhares de pedaços quando o outro não o correspondeu.

"Ikki, espere um minuto. Ikki, me solte agora."

O cavaleiro de bronze o fez, seu rosto tomando uma postura mais séria e nada apaixonada.

"Por que isso agora? Peraí, deixa ver se eu advinho! Comunicou ao Mu, é? E o que mais você comunicou ao Mu antes de vir à sua casa, onde um cavaleiro babaca ficava te esperando, sem saber se ao menos você estava vivo?", Ikki bem que tentou se controlar, mas a raiva que estava sentindo, aliada à saudade que sentia e a incerteza que a presença de Shaka causava, fez com que ele explodisse.

"Esse é o Fênix que eu conheço e esperava encontrar. Parece que nada mudou."

"Então era isso o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você some e eu me desespero? Olha aqui, Shaka, eu não sou um babaca que nem o Aioria, capaz de morrer pelo Seiya, nem muito menos um apaixonadinho que nem o meu irmão, que muda de namorado como quem troca de roupa, fique sabendo disso!", Ikki esbravejou num tom acusatário.

"E quem é você, Ikki de Fênix? Porque certamente o homem que estava na cama comigo há duas semanas atrás não se parecia em nada com o que eu estou falando agora"

A lembrança da última noite que passaram juntos veio à tona e por um momento Ikki se desarmou. Se desarmou e se desesperou também. Em sua cabeça, Shaka estava ali para alguma coisa não muito boa. Estava ali para devolver todos os dias que ele fez o cavaleiro de Virgem sofrer, ele tinha certeza daquilo.

"Quem você acha que eu sou?"

"Não me responda com outra pergunta, apesar de que, isso não me surpreende nem um pouco. Aliás, não precisa me responder mais, Ikki, tenho uma vaga noção do que você é. Só te perguntei porque tomei uma decisão. Quando saí do Santuário não era para te transformar em um espetro do homem que amei, o mundo não gira em torno de você, Ikki, por mais que você acredite nisso. Eu saí para ME preservar."

"Amou? Seus sentimentos se esvaem rapidamente, Virgem."

"Por Buda, como é difícil conversar com você. Serei breve, Ikki de Fênix. Ninguém nunca mexeu comigo como você. Muitos tentaram, é bem verdade, mas nenhum conseguiu fazer com que eu desistisse da minha missão de me preservar eternamente de tudo o que fosse ligado à luxúria. Mas você é a exceção à regra, me corrija se estou certo. Quando me refiro ao amor no passado é porque não quero mais o sentimento que tinha por você."

_"Então é verdade. Ele vai mesmo me abandonar. Isso significa que o que ele sentia por mim acabou. Zeus, é isso o que deveria sentir? É essa dor profunda? É sentir centenas de lâminas me cortando lentamente, me fazendo sangrar? Era isso o que ele sentia cada vez que dizia que me amava e eu não respondia de volta. Céus..."_, Ikki pensava.

"Não se desconcentre, Fênix. Como ia dizendo, o sentimento que tinha não vale mais de nada. Eu sou um ser elevado, você sabe, Atena sabe, todos os outros cavaleiros sabem. Não vou mais rastejar pelo amor de ninguém, não vou mendigar pela sua atenção. Descobri na minha viagem que minha alma havia sumido. Eu era um corpo vagando à sua sombra. Sem você eu estaria literalmente morto. E foi morrendo, longe de você, que pude voltar a ser quem eu sempre fui."

"Então você quer dizer..."

"O que quero dizer você já vai saber. A pessoa que escolhi para estar ao meu lado deve ser tão iluminada quanto eu, deve ser bondosa, espirituosa, quente, sábia. Deve ser capaz de compartilhar, de não julgar, de saber a hora de parar, de entender, mesmo quando as palavras não podem expressar um sentimento, uma vontade, uma sensação. É assim que eu quero ser amado."

"Eu não vou mudar, Shaka. Eu não posso.", Ikki sabia que aquele era o fim. Assim como o cavaleiro de ouro havia se encontrado e voltado a ser como ele era antes, ele, Fênix, não podia deixar sua natureza para trás e se tornar o que o outro queria. Por mais que o amasse, aquilo era impossível.

"Você não entende mesmo, não é, Ikki? Você é tudo isso. Você tem tudo o que eu poderia precisar, mas eu não o quero da maneira que era, não posso viver à sua sombra, dependendo de você. Isso é paixão obsessiva e não amor. Quando você disse que me amava, na verdade você quis dizer que estava apaixonado, que você estava vivendo sob uma forte paixão e não amor. Amor se constrói com o tempo, o amor tem as características que eu falei antes. Infelizmente nós nunca a tivemos, pois estávamos tão dependentes da nossa paixão que esquecemos o amor, confundindo os dois."

"E o que você quer dizer com isso? Pode encurtar a história e partir pra parte onde você quebra meu coração?"

Shaka puniu-se mentalmente por não fazer uma piada ao fato de Ikki nunca admitir que tinha um coração, por isso, apenas sorriu, surpreendendo o outro.

"Quebrar seu coração? Zeus, você é mais burro que uma porta! Será que o que eu disse até agora não fez nenhum sentido pra você? Eu voltei porque acredito que podemos ter uma chance, porque acredito que somos tão iluminados juntos que podemos sim nos amar. Zeus, seu pássaro idiota, eu ainda te amo! Não daquela maneira doentia, mas eu te amo!"

Aquelas palavras soaram como a mais bela melodia que Ikki poderia ter ouvido em toda sua vida. Superava qualquer notícia alegre que já recebera. O sorriso que saiu de seus lábios desconcertou Shaka. Era como um menino carente que recebia um presente esperado. A mãe que segurava seu filho no colo pela primeira vez. O homem que encontra finalmente seu amor.

Quando o cavaleiro de bronze aproximou-se do de ouro, pronto para beijar-lhe, viu que o outro afastou-se um pouco. Ainda receoso do que aquilo poderia significar, ele também recuou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fitando o loiro, ainda com o coração cheio de incerteza.

"Vamos com calma, Ikki. Eu sinto muito, mas não posso apressar mais. Prefiro vagar pelas seis existências eternamente do que errar novamente com você. Um dia após o outro, você concorda?"

"Eu, bem...é difícil me controlar perto de você, Shaka...mas...eu estou disposto a fazer isso dar certo também."

O loiro sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça, mas não conseguindo omitir o sorriso. Ikki sabia como quebrar suas defesas, elogiando-o. Sempre fora assim.

"Bom, então eu vou indo...sua casa continua arrumada do jeito que você deixou. Não permiti que ninguém entrasse aqui na sua ausência.", Ikki disse, caminhando em direção à saída.

"Ikki...", Shaka chamou-o.

O cavaleiro encurtou a distância à velocidade da luz. Ficaram próximos um do outro, tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, fazendo carinho em suas faces.

"Shaka..."

"Sim..."

"Eu...será que eu...poderia...", ele não completou a frase e agiu. Uniu seus lábios aos do loiro, ansiando por aquele beijo mais do que por sua própria sobrevivência. Shaka não resistiu e deixou-se levar, sentia falta do cavaleiro, das mãos hábeis, que agora mantinham-se comportadas em suas costas, mas que antigamente dançavam impacientes por todo seu corpo.

"Ikki...", Shaka começou quando finalmente, pedindo por ar, seus lábios se desgrudaram.

"Desculpa. Eu sei que prometi, mas é que fiquei com tantas saudades suas que não consegui resis..."

Os dedos de Shaka pousaram sobre os lábios de Ikki, impedindo-o de falar alguma coisa mais. Tomou as mãos do cavaleiro e caminhou até o quarto.

"Pensamos nisso amanhã, Ikki. Me faz companhia hoje? Não queria dormir sozinho..."

Abraçados, os dois caíram na cama num sono profundo, ainda vestidos. No meio da noite, Ikki acordou assustado, procurando por Shaka, que dormia profundamente, com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Suspirou aliviado. Mentira mais uma vez para o cavaleiro de ouro. Ele mudaria sim, mudaria para estar ao lado de Shaka. Zeus, ele seria capaz de renascer da maneira que Shaka quisesse, se isso o fizesse feliz. Mentalmente ele prometeu nunca mais magoar o loiro e viver um dia após o outro, cuidando da vida deles como se fosse um belo jardim recém-plantado.

"Mesmo que você não acredite, Anjo...mas eu te amo tanto. Sempre te amei.", e ele adormeceu de novo, protegido pelo cosmo do homem mais próximo de Deus.


End file.
